


so good, so good, so fucking real

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (●´ω｀●), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Doyoung whines. "You can't leave any marks.""And why can't I?" Johnny grins. "You're not going to be able to walk straight when I'm done with you. A hickey is the least of your problems."-Doyoung usually prides himself on good self control. Where Johnny is concerned, he loses all of it.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 16
Kudos: 446





	so good, so good, so fucking real

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from ‘make me feel’ by janelle monae. 
> 
> at first, i thought i’d finish in 1500 words. and then i thought 2000 words. and then 2500. and then i gave up on setting a limit.
> 
> i don’t condone cheating irl but i love a good scandal in fiction.
> 
> unbeta-ed cause i don't have any friends ( ꒪⌓꒪)
> 
> idk why this made me so 🥴 when i posted it but i've gotten over it so here we are

Doyoung hates parties like this hates the way the bass in the trap song playing in the living room vibrates through the walls and feels like an earthquake in his chest, hates the way everyone gets so sloppily drunk to the point they don't remember how to count to five, hates how parties like this only ever lead to bad choices.

Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut, digs his fingers into the heel of his palm, and bites down hard into his bottom lip to swallow the noise that attempts to bubble out of his mouth.

A tongue clicks beside his ear.

"You don't have to be so quiet, baby." There's a laugh and then that tongue is laving the skin of his neck. "No one is going to hear you."

Doyoung hates how he's let this party lead him to make this very, very bad choice.

His mouth pops open when teeth nip harshly at his skin, a small moan falling out into the open when the bite is soothed over with a wet suck.

"That's it," is breathed against his neck. "Don't hide from me."

Blinking his eyes open, Dongyoung stares at the familiar layout of the room. He's been in here plenty of times - for study sessions with his books and tablet strewn across the bed with the checkered blankets pushed up against the far wall, for hours-long trashy movie marathons, for hangouts with his friends; he never thought he'd be here, pressed up against the wall beside the disorganized desk, warm fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his stomach, and the outline of a hard cock pressed against his hip.

He tilts his head back against the wall with a breathless sigh as kisses are run up the length of his neck, and he gets only a quick glance into dark, chocolatey eyes before there's a hot mouth covering his own.

Moaning softly, Doyoung grapples onto the open sides of his lover's leather jacket and pulls him closer. He lets his mouth part easily, lets a curious tongue map out the shape of it. He bites into a plump bottom lip, letting out another small sound when the hands on his stomach dip low and brush over his hip bone. They're so close, but not close enough.

"Johnny," he exhales, drawing back to look in those dark eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere since he entered the small, two bedroom house rented by Doyoung's boyfriend and his two friends.

"Hm?" Johnny hums as he drags his gaze down the length of Doyoung's body.

The only light on is the desk light, small and hardly illuminating, and Doyoung hopes it's dim enough to lessen the way red washes across his skin at the attention, at the realization that he's stripped down, on display like a feast for Johnny to enjoy as he pleases.

He glances down between them, has to swallow down another sound as he sees the flushed head of his dick, the thin line of pearlescent slick he's left from where it's brushed against his lower stomach.

"Johnny," he repeats, gripping so hard onto the older boy's leather jacket that the tracks of the zipper bite into his palms. "Please."

Johnny rubs on his thighs, slips one hand down to cup behind his knee, and Doyoung wants to jump wants to climb Johnny and be held up against the wall by nothing but the older boy's weight.

"You have to tell me what you want, baby. I can't read minds," he says, tone light. Like he has all the time in the world. Like no one will be looking for them once they realize they're not downstairs.

Doyoung doesn't even remember if they locked the door.

He groans at the thought of someone coming in and catching them, hips jerking and shaft brushing against the black cotton of Johnny's shirt. "Touch me," Doyoung whispers. And it's like once he's opened his mouth, he can't stop. "I want you to touch me. Want your fingers inside me...and your cock. Fuck, Johnny, you don't know how long I've wanted your cock, how many times I've fucked myself thinking about y--

He gasps when Johnny yanks at his knees, hoisting him up into the air, and Doyoung quickly tosses his arms around his neck. Johnny pushes the books littering the desk, scattering them everywhere, before dropping Doyoung onto the surface and capturing his mouth.

"You want my cock, baby?" Johnny asks, sliding a hand between them to cup Doyoung's balls, his middle finger stretching down to tease the tight rim of his entrance.

Doyoung sucks in a breath. "Yes," he exhales, sliding his tongue into Johnny's mouth.

Johnny indulges the kiss for a little bit as he lightly pets over Doyoung's hole. "Do you want my cock?" he asks again.

" _Yes_ ," Doyoung repeats, fully aware of how desperate he sounds. "Yes, I want it."

"Taeyong is down there. Do you want him to know how good his boyfriend takes cock that isn't his? Show him how you deserve to be fucked?"

Taeyong doesn't fuck Doyoung at all, nothing but a bottom, but the thought of being fucked so hard, everyone can tell makes Doyoung's toes curl and his dick spit out little bead of precum.

Johnny nudges at his entrance, pushing just the tip of his finger in. "God, Doyoung, I'm gonna ruin you."

Doyoung nods, frantic. "Yes, yes, yes, _please_."

He bites back a whine when Johnny pulls away, leaving to hunt through the drawers beside the bed on the other side of the room. Spitting into one of his hands, Doyoung wraps it around his cock, tugging hard on the shaft to relieve some of the ache of inattention.

Johnny shrugs the jacket off his back, letting it drop to the floor, and Doyoung moans as he takes in the way the black tee stretches across the older boy's back, the way his arms fill the sleeves.

Johnny closes the drawer with his hip as he turns around to come back, a bottle of lube and a foil packet in hand. He gets one look at Doyoung and a smirk pulls wickedly at his lips. "You spent all this time pretending you didn't want me and now look at you."

Debauched despite barely being touched, is what he means.

Sliding between Doyoung's spread legs, he places the lube and the condom on the edge of the desk and bends over to take the head of Doyoung's dick in his mouth.

"O-Oh god." Doyoung slides his hands around the back of the older boy's neck, pinching at the hair along his nape as he's sucked down. He starts to close his legs unconsciously, but Johnny slaps his thigh.

He slides back up to the tip and glances at Doyoung under the wild strands of his hair. "Hold them open."

Nodding, Doyoung hooks an arm under his knee and pulls his leg wide. A blush warms his cheeks. He hasn't been spread like this for someone in so long; the exposure makes him feel obscene, like a pretty toy for Johnny's pleasure, but fuck if he doesn't like the idea of that.

Satisfied, Johnny takes Doyoung into his mouth again, bobbing his head lazily. Doyoung bites into his lip again, eyes fluttering shut as he tries to keep still.

Someone is yelling downstairs, their words incomprehensible. He had forgotten about where he is for a minute on top of Jaehyun's desk, in the room he shares with Johnny, in the house they share with Taeyong, his boyfriend, as they throw a huge end of the semester party.

Johnny pulls off his cock again and Doyoung shivers when the older boy spits the excess saliva in his mouth over his balls and it slides down the part of his ass. He tugs on Doyoung's waist, pulling him a little bit closer to the edge of the desk. Pushing Doyoung's legs right where he wants them, he dives back in, licking a fat stripe over Doyoung's entrance.

"Oh my god," Doyoung groans, lying back on the desk. He slaps his hand over his mouth when Johnny flicks at his hole with his tongue, teasing.

"Do you like having your ass rimmed, baby?" Johnny asks, punctuating the question with a soft suck on Doyoung's rim.

Doyoung nods. "I like it," he mumbles into his hand.

Johnny tugs at Doyoung's hole with his thumb, blows air at the wrinkled skin just to watch Doyoung clench. "I could eat you out for hours. Would you like that?"

Doyoung nods again. "Mhm." He rolls his hips down, silently asking for Johnny to do just that.

But the older boy straightens up after a kiss to the inside of Doyoung's thigh. "Next time." He picks up the bottle of lube and opens it, pouring it liberally in his hand.

There shouldn't be a next time. They shouldn't even be doing this _now_ , but if Doyoung wasn't strong enough to resist this time, he can't promise that he'll be better if it happens again.

Johnny presses a finger against Doyoung's hole, smearing the lube around his entrance before pushing it in.

Doyoung fucks himself all the time, has a small collection of toys he's never shown Taeyong, but it's been so long since he's had someone else's fingers sliding in deep, exploring his most intimate part. Rolling his hips again, Doyoung fucks himself on Johnny's finger.

The older boy lets him, spreading butterfly kisses along the underside of Doyoung's ribs. He bites into the skin beside his navel once, and then again and again, sucking after each little nip.

"J-Johnny."

Humming, Johnny slips out his finger and pushes back in with two.

Toes curling, Doyoung whines. "Don't...You can't leave any marks," he says, even as he finally lets go of his leg to get a hand in Johnny's hair again, like he wants him to stay there.

"And why can't I?" Johnny sucks hard at the spot he's been teasing. "You're not going to be able to walk straight when I'm done with you. A hickey is the least of your problems."

Doyoung can't find any words to say to that, not when Johnny twists his hand and jabs his fingers right up against his prostate. He can't even think about anything other than how he wants more.

Sitting up, Doyoung reaches for the button of Johnny's jeans, making quick work of it. He hooks his fingers in the belt loops and tugs until the pants slip down Johnny's thighs to pool around his knees. There's a dark spot in the front of the older man's red boxers and Doyoung's thumbs at it, feels how hard Johnny is beneath the cotton.

Doyoung swallows as he tugs down the garment to Johnny's thighs, a thick, blushing cock too heavy to stand on its own flopping over the waistband. "Jesus Christ," he mumbles, wrapping a hand around Johnny's girth and shuddering when he realizes the tips of his fingers just barely touch his thumb.

It's so big it's a little daunting, but Doyoung would be lying if he said he didn't still want it inside him. "This isn't your cock, Youngho, it's a fucking two liter bottle."

Johnny ruts into the light touch with something between a laugh and groan. "Scared?"

Doyoung dances his fingers along the warm shaft, drags one over the fat head and brings it to his mouth to taste. "Wish you would hurry up and stuff me."

Shaking his head in near disbelief, Johnny re-wets his fingers and adds in a third. He rushes through it, fucking Doyoung fast and shallow, but Doyoung is just as impatient, tearing open the condom packet and rolling it over the older boy's length himself.

"Come here." Johnny takes Doyoung into his arms when he slips off the desk and finds his mouth, teething at his bottom lip. He turns Doyoung around and flattens a hand on the small of his waist, pushing down until the younger boy is bent over the edge of the desk.

There's the snap of the bottle cap as Johnny slicks himself up and then all he says is, "tell me if it's too much," before he holds Doyoung open with one hand and presses in.

Doyoung would probably need four fingers and a plug to really open up for Johnny, but the stretch is so good it makes his eyes roll back.

Johnny draws out after the first few centimeters and pushes back in deeper. "Your tiny, little unused hole is so tight, baby," he murmurs, digging his fingers into the meat of Doyoung's sides and holding him steady.

Crossing his arms, Doyoung lays his head on them and presses his mouth against the inside of his arm. "Fuck it open, then." He inhales shakily, bouncing his ass to try and get filled faster. "Stretch me out."

Cursing under his breath, Johnny loses control for a moment, his hips snapping forward disgracefully. And no matter how hard he tries, Doyoung can't quiet his shout of Johnny's name, burying his face in his arms as the sound of his voice rings in his ears.

He hopes no one downstairs heard that, but he also can't bring himself to care when Johnny is wrapping a hand around his dick, tugging at the turgid flesh as he bottoms out.

"Don't wait. I don't want you to wait. Just fuck me."

He half expects Johnny to waste time by protesting that Doyoung needs to adjust but he doesn't, drawing out to pour a little more lube over his cock before fucking back in with a deep stroke that makes Doyoung's skin buzz.

And once Johnny starts, he doesn't stop, hammering into Doyoung with a harsh grip on his waist that'll surely leave bruises in the shape of hands that aren't Taeyong's. Leaning over Doyoung's back, he scrapes his teeth along the shell of the younger boy's ear. Doyoung angles his head up, sticking out his tongue, and Johnny thankfully takes the hint to suck it into his mouth with a hum.

It's too depraved, wet with desperation, and Johnny drowns it in, drunk off every breathy moan Doyoung exhales against his lips. He drags a hand up Doyoung's thigh and brings it down heavily on the side of his ass, swallowing the choked off groan of his name.

Pulling out, Johnny chuckles at Doyoung's whines for him to put it back in. "Turn around." He shimmies his pants and underwear down the rest of his legs and finally kicks them off, getting his hands on the hem of his shirt to discard that too.

Doyoung does as told, yelping and hitting Johnny's shoulder when he's lifted into his arms again. "Can you warn me first?"

Johnny grins as he reaches low, rubbing the head of his dick in the slot of Doyoung's ass. "The surprise is half of the thrill, isn't it?"

"Not if I'm--" Doyoung forgets what he's going to say when Johnny enters him again, the position pulling him further on his length than he thought he could reach.

"Not if you're...?" Johnny raises an eyebrow, adjusting his grip and giving an experimental thrust.

He hits deep and he knows it, smirking amusedly and if Doyoung thought he could form words with that cock pressed that deliciously against his prostate, he would have cursed him out.

"Johnny?" The doorknob jiggles, thankfully locked and both boys look over with wide eyes. "Dude, you in there?"

It's Jaehyun, slurring between Korean and English and any other time Doyoung would have laughed.

Johnny glances at Doyoung with that same infuriatingly hot grin. "I don't know. Am I in here?" he whispers, starting to walk them towards the door.

Eyes narrowing, Doyoung shakes his head. "Youngho, no," he hisses, slapping the older boy's sweat-soaked back. "We're going to get caught."

Johnny doesn't listen, holding Doyoung right up against the wall beside the door. He dips in and kisses Doyoung firm on the mouth. "Then you'll just have to be quiet," he says quietly, rocking his hips into the younger boy's heat.

Gasping, Doyoung slaps a hand over his mouth. The glare he sends Johnny weakens with every well aimed thrust until he's clenching his eyes shut, trying desperately to not do something that'll clue Jaehyun into their affair.

"Is he in there?"

Doyoung's heart leaps into his throat.

Taeyong.

"Maybe? I mean, the door is locked," Jaehyun answers. "But he's not answering and I don't hear anything."

"I guess he's sleeping?" Taeyong sighs. "He didn't seem that drunk earlier though."

Johnny buries his face in Doyoung's neck to muffle a low groan but Doyoung tugs him up, sealing their mouths together. His whole body suddenly feels tight, because he can't lie and say the anxiety of being fucked so close to where his boyfriend can overhear is making him sensitive, and he whines against Johnny’s lips as he slides in deep again.

"I was hoping he knew where Doyoung went."

Doyoung slips a hand between their bodies, circling his fingers around his dick. "'M gonna come," he mumbles.

"He's still not answering his phone?" asks Jaehyun.

"Yeah?" Johnny exhales raggedly.

"Nope." There's another sigh from Taeyong. "Let's just go back down. He's obviously not up here."

Nodding, Doyoung tugs faster at his length. His breath hitches and he tilts his head back, feeling it thunk against the wall, but he can't find it in himself to care if Taeyong and Jaehyun hear it as they walk away. " _F-Fuck, Youngho_ ," he hiccups when Johnny stops thrusting, choosing instead to grind his hips against Doyoung's, the head of his cock pressed tight into his spot.

"Come on, baby." Johnny lightly smacks his ass. "Show me what you look like when you come."

Doyoung's breath hitches one more time and then he's coming all over his fist with a silent moan.

Between hissed curses and murmurs about how good Doyoung is, how gorgeous he is when he comes, Johnny fucks him through his orgasm, only pulling out when Doyoung starts to tremble from overstimulation. He sets Doyoung down first before tearing the condom off and jerking himself to completion, shooting his load on the younger boy's tummy with a quiet moan of his name.

They take a minute to breathe, staring at each other as what they just did starts to sink in. Regret hits Doyoung fast but deep down there's a part of him that's completely satisfied, that's proud of the content, dazed look in Johnny's eyes.

"I..." He starts, glancing down at the mess all over his stomach. He can see the hickeys Johnny has left too, and he's thankful they're not anywhere easily visible. "...I'm pretty sure if I attempt to walk, I'm going to fall on my ass."

Johnny snorts and nudges Doyoung's head up with a finger so he can peck his lips. Doyoung chases after his mouth, but he'll lie to himself that he didn't.

"Good luck explaining that to your boyfriend."

  
  


"Doie, where have you been? I've called you like a million times." Taeyong corners him when Doyoung feels like he's regained control of his legs and goes downstairs. He can still feel Johnny between his legs and it makes his cheeks flare.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling good so I went upstairs," he says, choosing to stick close to the truth in case someone saw him go up there. "I don't know where my phone is." And that wasn't a lie either.

Taeyong’s mouth twists. "But I went upstairs." He circles a hand around Doyoung's wrist and pulls him out of the way when someone tries to get past.

Doyoung inhales sharply, teetering like he's an infant learning how to walk.

"What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Doyoung forces a laugh. "Missed a step on the way down here and now it kind of hurts to walk. I'll be fine in a little bit."

He hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> also im gonna run a [dy fic fest](http://twitter.com/doyochifest). i'm tiny and irrelevant please consider spreading the word 💩


End file.
